OC request
by Shadow knight39
Summary: I need characters for new Super Sentai fanfic I'm going to do soon. Everything you need to now is inside. Adopted.
1. Chapter 1

I need OC ideas for a future Super Sentai fanfic that I would like to upload later in the new year. The team will be Car based and called Driving Sentai Accelranger. You can post an OC for either a team member, villain, or even mentor.

The main plot line is a group of different individuals from around the world gather together to combat a great evil using the different powers given to them by augmenting their bodies to match their vehicles.

Here's a layout for OC registration.

Name:

Age:(Prefered age is 13-30 for different characters)

Gender:

Appearance:

Color:

Motif:(What type of car are they based on)

Mecha:

Powers:

Personality:

Weapons:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Post your OC by either review or by PM.

Arigato and Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the team members I have selected so far.

Name:Ryuga Takahashi  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Appearance:Brown  
hair, brown eyes,dark skin, 182cm,sometimes with sunglasses  
Clothes:Red shirt with brown coat &amp; crimson jeans with red shoes  
Color: Red  
Vehicle:Race Car  
Mecha:Lion  
Powers:Ultimate speed attack and his strengh  
Personality:Fearless,Powerfull,Strongest in the team,calm  
Weapons:Nitro gun,Mach saber  
Likes:Fitness,Racing,Martial arts,Music  
Dislikes:annoying sounds,creepy/idiotic people

Name: Mika Fujisaki

Age:13

Gender: female

Appearance: long brown hair normally tied into a ponytail, pale(ish) skin, and dark blue eyes. Clothes are a white shirt, black vest that's open, black jeans, black fedora, and black boots  
Color: black  
Motif: RV  
Mecha: wolf  
Powers: Unable to feel pain for 10 minutes, after that, any damage she takes, the pain of it will be multiplied by 10  
Personality: can be nice at times, although mostly sarcastic and respects anyone who does/did something to deserve the respect  
Weapons: Naginata, Sai, and katana  
Likes: kendo, figure skating, training with her mom, and video games  
Dislikes: anyone who hurts people she cares about, vegetables, horror stuff, and boys. (She's a thirteen year old girl. What do you expect.)

Name: Hinata Sakurai  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: short chestnut hair and brown eyes. (Clothing): white headband and jacket, black shirt and shorts, and you can come up with her shoes.  
Color: White  
Motif: jet  
Mecha: sparrow  
Powers: she can control ice but prefers not to  
Personality: Nice, helps those in need (and that sometimes includes the enemy), and but (if you choose her) Mika rubs her sarcasm off onto Hinata, who will only be sarcastic every now and then  
Weapons: Fan, Spear, and Bow and Arrow  
Likes: helping those in need, training, and figure skating  
Dislikes: horror stuff, using her power, and men

Name: Emiko Yukimara  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: long black straight elbow-length hair, brown eyes, tan skin, 5'5" (Clothes: pink crop top with black overall shorts and black high top converse)  
Color: Pink  
Motif: Motorcycle  
Mecha: Eagle  
Powers: Abilities of shapeshifting and moving at extraordinary speed  
Personality: clumsy, smart, courageous, and impatient  
Weapons: bow and arrow, blaster, sword, and sai  
Likes: dancing, karate, kung-fu, gymnastic, rapping, acting, and parkour  
Dislikes: chocolate, waiting on people, and camping

That is all if your OC wasn't chosen I apologize. I'm still looking for a blue ranger and some villans, but I already got a mentor from my friend. Thank you and have a nice day


	3. Chapter 3

These are the members of earths newest sentai team, Driving Sentai Accelranger

Name:Ryuga Takahashi  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Appearance:Brown  
hair, brown eyes,dark skin, 182cm,sometimes with sunglasses  
Clothes:Red shirt with brown coat &amp; crimson jeans with red shoes  
Color: Red  
Vehicle:Race Car  
Mecha:Lion  
Powers:Ultimate speed attack and his strengh  
Personality:Fearless,Powerfull,Strongest in the team,calm  
Weapons:Nitro gun,Mach saber  
Likes:Fitness,Racing,Martial arts,Music  
Dislikes:annoying sounds,creepy/idiotic people

Takeru Fujisaki  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: short brown hair and dark blue eyes  
Clothes: black jacket, blue shirt, black jeans  
Color: blue  
Motif: helicopter  
Mecha: phoenix  
Powers: can lift objects with his mind  
Personality: overprotective of his little sister, kind  
Weapons: sword, gun, axe  
Likes: his sister, training with Mika and their mom, kendo, and music  
Dislikes: boys trying to ask his sister out, anything sweet, and the color pink

Name: Mika Fujisaki

Age:13

Gender: female

Appearance: long brown hair normally tied into a ponytail, pale(ish) skin, and dark blue eyes. Clothes are a white shirt, black vest that's open, black jeans, black fedora, and black boots  
Color: black  
Motif: RV  
Mecha: wolf  
Powers: Unable to feel pain for 10 minutes, after that, any damage she takes, the pain of it will be multiplied by 10  
Personality: can be nice at times, although mostly sarcastic and respects anyone who does/did something to deserve the respect  
Weapons: Naginata, Sai, and katana  
Likes: kendo, figure skating, training with her mom, and video games  
Dislikes: anyone who hurts people she cares about, vegetables, horror stuff, and boys. (She's a thirteen year old girl. What do you expect.)

Name: Hinata Sakurai  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: short chestnut hair and brown eyes. (Clothing): white headband and jacket, black shirt and shorts, and you can come up with her shoes.  
Color: White  
Motif: jet  
Mecha: sparrow  
Powers: she can control ice but prefers not to  
Personality: Nice, helps those in need (and that sometimes includes the enemy), and but (if you choose her) Mika rubs her sarcasm off onto Hinata, who will only be sarcastic every now and then  
Weapons: Fan, Spear, and Bow and Arrow  
Likes: helping those in need, training, and figure skating  
Dislikes: horror stuff, using her power, and men

Name: Emiko Yukimara  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: long black straight elbow-length hair, brown eyes, tan skin, 5'5" (Clothes: pink crop top with black overall shorts and black high top converse)  
Color: Pink  
Motif: Motorcycle  
Mecha: Eagle  
Powers: Abilities of shapeshifting and moving at extraordinary speed  
Personality: clumsy, smart, courageous, and impatient  
Weapons: bow and arrow, blaster, sword, and sai  
Likes: dancing, karate, kung-fu, gymnastic, rapping, acting, and parkour  
Dislikes: chocolate, waiting on people, and camping

That is all if your OC wasn't chosen I apologize. I'm still looking for some villansas well as a rival for Accel Red. I will post the villians form later this week. Thank you and good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the OC form for the villians of Driving Sentai Accelranger. I will only choose four OC, five if one deserves it.

Name:

Gender:

Race:

Motif: (What it looks like)

Affiliation:

Appearance:(Human form and Kaijin form)

Personality:

Powers:

Weapon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Rival Ranger:


	5. Villians

**Here are the villians for Driving Sentai Accelrangers!**

Name: Jyrno  
Gender: female  
Race: Full Kaijin  
Motif: fox  
Affiliation: with the good guys but spying on the villains  
Appearance: 9 year old girl wearing a gothic Lolita dress that has red eyes and black hair(human) Similar to her human form but the dress is replaced by black armor and she's older(Kaijin)  
Personality: Regularly sarcastic, mostly sadistic, but still kind enough to not fight those around her age  
Powers: can hypnotize the female members  
Weapons: spear, whip  
Likes: animals, cute things, making weapons  
Dislikes: having to spy on the enemy  
Rival: the black and white sentai

name: zara watanabe  
gender: female  
race: human/english  
colour: crimson  
age: 15  
apperance: blue jeans converse and a red shirt with a black jacket over it her hair is short and black  
personality: zara is shy towards people as she has moved from england to Japan with her new Japanese family and only knows the basic of the language but after she turned into the evil ranger she acts cold and cocky  
powers: to be able to sense when Someone is going to attack her  
weapon: boa staff with blades at either ends  
mecha: lorry with a tiger motif that can transform into it's own megazord  
likes: painting reading pizza  
dislikes: spiders snakes  
rival ranger: red ranger

Name:Gardiaz  
Gender:Male  
Race:Half-Human  
Half-Kaijin  
Motif:Cobra  
Affiliation:Unknown  
Appearance:Mysterious Men in Black with glasses(Human)  
Spike Armor,Cobra Symbol,Red eye,Cobra Helmet(Kaijin)  
Personality:Violence,Strong,undefeatable,Fast  
Powers:Electric,Smokes  
Weapon:CobraGunBlade  
Likes:Ultimate Power,Snakes,Motorbikes,Darkness,Beer  
Dislikes: People,Beautifull Place  
Rival Ranger:Red Sentai

Name: Yuki  
Gender: female  
Race: half human half Kaijin

Motif: I still don't get this one  
Affiliation: villains  
Appearance: human- long black hair, black eyes, tan skin, heart shaped face, slender, small; kaijin- shimmery teal scales with glowing green eyes, slender, long white wavy hair  
Personality: cruel, defensive, has a temper, doesn't hurt animals  
Powers: can shoot blue energy blasts and fight in hand to hand combat as well as with a bow and knives  
Weapon: knives and bow and arrow  
Likes: animals, the color blue and chocolate  
Dislikes: the sentai, spiders and suck ups  
Rival ranger: the pink ranger 

**Thank you all who submitted an OC and this story has now been adopted by my friend Maleun Kangaji for him to work on srry this took so long I've been cramming for exams. Saa, Ja ne!**


End file.
